


Stay away from things that aren't yours

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Omega!Magnus, Worry not... this has a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Despite finally meeting his Alpha, Magnus learns that not all Alphas are like his mate. He runs into one of them and even though it's been decades since Omegas and Betas finally became considered as equal to Alphas in the society, there are still too many Alphas that don't respect Omegas. One of them tries to have his way with Magnus, but he gets burned. Badly.





	Stay away from things that aren't yours

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more serious type of fanfic this time, I suppose. I hope you're gonna enjoy it.  
> Part 2 of the series~  
> I promise to write something more fluffy the next time ^^;

Magnus was in his dance studio and was waiting for his class to start. He was a professional dancer and he owned a dance studio, in which he taught other people dancing. That was his dream job, because he had always wanted to share his love for dancing with other people. Alec was there as well and was quietly sitting in the corner of the room, on the floor, watching Magnus warming up with some basic dance moves. He had a few extra minutes before he’d have to leave for university, so he wanted to make the best out of his free time with Magnus that he still had. A smile crept upon his face as he watched Magnus doing splits and he licked his lower lip.

The fact that Magnus was really _flexible_ was something that Alec learned pretty later on, and he didn’t mean it in a perverted way. Then again, his flexibleness came in handy in between the sheets as well. With his mind in the gutter, Alec quickly shook his head and chuckled as Magnus turned around to him and gave him a little smile, before he walked to him, got down onto his knees and scooted closer to his boyfriend. Magnus’ hair was a mess from all the jumping around and warming up, so Alec fixed it in place with his fingers and earned a hum of approval from the older one. That made Alec’s smile shine even brighter and he happily leaned against the wall.

It’s been a month since he and Magnus met. Being the fated pair that they were, they spent most of their free time together and were still in the process of getting to know each other. The more that they’d learn about each other, the more smitten they were with each other and Alec just let out a happy sigh when he saw his Omega’s smile grow wider. Even though they had already made love to each other, Magnus still wasn’t marked as Alec’s; it was just too early into the relationship and Alec wanted Magnus to be really sure about it. With that on his mind, Magnus frowned when he saw his boyfriend thinking about something and he gently poked his cheek.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Magnus softly and Alec quickly woke up from his day dreaming. He stared up into Magnus’ dark eyes for a second or so and then just shrugged. Magnus bit into his lower lip and grabbed both of Alec’s legs. The younger’s eyes widened at that, but he allowed Magnus to straighten his legs and his smile reappeared when Magnus climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. Without thinking twice, Alec’s arms went around Magnus’ waist and he pulled him closer to himself.

Magnus allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug and he hummed happily as he allowed his chin to rest on top of Alec’s shoulder. His eyes closed and he just enjoyed the presence of his Alpha. Magnus still couldn’t believe how great Alec was to him; he had heard multiple kinds of stories of Alphas being violent to their Omegas when they’d meet each other or when the Omega would go into heat. But, Alec was far from that. They had only made love once, not when Magnus was in heat. He had only gone into heat once after meeting Alec, on the day that they met, but during the whole week that the heat lasted after that, Alec did nothing to him. Sure, they had quite a few _hot_ make out sessions, but that was it. Magnus really cherished what he had with Alec and slowly he started falling for him. He cared about him a lot, but lately he was playing with the word _love_ as he would think of Alec.

“Alexander?” asked Magnus softly and pulled back, leaning down to press a peck on top of Alec’s lips. The younger one looked up at his mate and pressed their lips together a few times, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, knowing how much the other one like that. And he did, because Magnus let out a small hum, almost a purr, when Alec’s long fingers started playing with his hair. “Seriously, what’s going on in your head?” he then asked and actually giggled at some point when Alec pouted.

“I was just thinking how the next few hours of my life are going to suck,” stated Alec dramatically and Magnus just laughed; he loved the childish side that Alec possessed sometimes. As time passed, he learned that his Alpha had a bashful side as well; rarely seen, but when he’d able to bring it out from him, it was glorious and once Alec started blushing, he couldn’t stop. “I’m just gonna skip classes for the rest of the day. I’d much rather watch you dance. That way I would spend my time in a much more _productive_ way,” muttered Alec and his hand slipped down onto Magnus’ hips, which moved so damn perfect along with the music.

“Now, now, education is important, dear,” said Magnus, scolding Alec in a playful manner and gently traced the other’s lips with his thumb and Alec parted his lips just a bit. Magnus looked back when he felt Alec’s hand sliding down onto his hip and with a smile, he moved his hand back up to his waist. If Alec’s hand was about to wonder somewhere else, he didn’t know how much longer could he stay focused. Alec gave him an insulted expression; it was the look a child would give if someone would take away his favourite toy. “Besides,” continued Magnus. “Your classes end when I finish teaching my class, so you can just come here and we can go somewhere after that,” he then offered, in a hope that his Alpha would feel better about the situation.

“Sounds good,” said Alec with a smile and leaned up to capture Magnus’ lips with his own again. They kissed slowly, Magnus humming into their kiss and he smiled when Alec tilted his head to the right and deepened their kiss. Magnus just closed his eyes and went along with his Alpha, giving him what he wanted. Every now and then, Alec took his lip lower lip between his teeth and gave it a gentle nip, followed by a low growl. Magnus buried his fingers into Alec’s hair and gently tugged onto a lock of hair, spreading his legs wider and moved closer to him.

Magnus enjoyed the way Alec’s lips made their way down to his neck and he leaned closer, supporting himself against the wall with a hand and took in a sharp breath when Alec’s kisses joined in gentle and teasing licks. Magnus was already shivering like crazy and was completely under Alec’s control, submitted to him. However, their little moment was quite quickly interrupted, because the door of the studio suddenly opened and Magnus’ students stepped inside. Alec cursed when he saw other people gathering and Magnus just grinned, slowly getting onto his legs after he collected himself. He offered a hand to Alec, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his legs.

“It seems that we got interrupted,” said Alec under his breath and glared at other people. “Pity.”

“I’ll make it up to you. Later,” said Magnus playfully and kissed Alec one final time, before he tapped his Alpha’s shoulder and shrugged. “That means you have to get going as well. I don’t want you to be late for your class again,” he then said when he remembered Alec running late to his class the previous day.

“Fine,” whined Alec and clicked with his tongue, rolling his eyes. He then grabbed his bag and with a heavy heart started walking towards the exit. “But remember, you better make it up to me later,” said Alec with a low voice and Magnus’ body shivered when he looked at the Alpha’s eyes.

“Yeah, it’s a deal.”

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s gonna be it for today,” said Magnus and turned around to his class. His heart was beating fast, his body damp with sweat, but he felt happy and fulfilled. He was able to teach his class the entire routine of a dance and he felt proud; of himself and of them. “You should give yourself a round of applause,” he then said, still breathless. As he started clapping, the other people went along with him and he grinned. “Good job everyone. I’ll see you next week,” he then said and received a few enthusiastic words from his class.

As people were slowly starting to leave the studio, Magnus walked to the mirror and pressed his forehead against it; the cold mirror felt amazing against his hot skin and he then walked to the corner where he had placed his things, took out a water bottle out of his backpack and emptied it. With a towel, Magnus wiped some of the sweat away from his face and then hooked it around his neck. Before he and Alec were going anywhere, he needed to get a shower first. With that on his mind, Magnus carried his clothes to the showers, which were luckily at his studio, and let out a deep sigh as he got rid of his T-shirt first. Humming himself a tune of a song, he didn’t notice that not all of his students left the studio and one of them followed him to the showers.

Just as Magnus was about to get rid of the rest of his clothes, he was interrupted when the door slowly opened and he quickly pulled his sweatpants back up, frowning when he saw a guy from his class stepping inside. He recognised him immediately. Sebastian was one of the most talented people that he had in his class. Magnus guessed that he was just a couple of years younger than him and even though he usually got along with him, he wasn’t quite fond of the guy. So, Magnus was really surprised when Sebastian stepped inside. But, he tried to stay polite. Maybe Sebastian needed to talk to him something about the class or dance in general.

“Sebastian?” asked Magnus and crossed his hands on top of chest. “Did you forget something?”

“My god, you’re driving me mad,” muttered the blond and Magnus arched an eyebrow, totally not on the same page as the other. What did he do now?

“Excuse me?”

“You’re an Omega, aren’t you?” asked Sebastian with a sly smirk, Magnus slowly seeing where the conversation was going. Sebastian was an Alpha, he knew that much.

“So?”

“I’m an Alpha,” stated Sebastian firmly and Magnus arched an eyebrow, not knowing what to do with that piece of information. Well, he knew that Sebastian was flirting with him, that was pretty obvious to him, but he was terrible at it.

“Yeah, trust me, I know,” said Magnus and shrugged, awkwardly stepping back and he took his shirt back into his hand, attempting to put it back on. He didn’t quite enjoy the way Sebastian was looking at him.

“You could tell, huh?” growled Sebastian and in a heartbeat he was standing next to Magnus, taking his shirt from his hand and he threw on the floor. “Don’t you dare to put it back on,” he ordered and placed his hand on top of Magnus’ chest. As soon as Magnus noticed that things weren’t as innocent as he thought, he knew that he needed to get away. He pushed Sebastian’s hand away as soon as he touched him, making the other one angry. Magnus could see how his face darkened with anger and without saying anything, Sebastian pushed Magnus back against the wall. “Don’t you dare to disobey me.”

“Is this your attempt to threaten me?” scoffed Magnus.

“You’re not mated yet, are you?” asked Sebastian and smirked. “That guy before, he’s your mate, isn’t he?”

“Piss off,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“And he hasn’t marked you yet?” asked Sebastian. “What a loser,” he then said and came really close with his face to Magnus’. Disgust was written all over Magnus’ face and he quickly turned his head down. “Look at me,” growled Sebastian and took a handful of Magnus’ hair and pulled onto his hair, hard, making Magnus let out a whimper of discomfort. “That’s better,” went on by saying Sebastian when Magnus was looking at him. “Let’s have some fun, he doesn’t need to know.”

“First of all, fuck you,” spat Magnus into Sebastian’s face, grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away from his hair. “And second, don’t you dare to touch me again, you piece of shit. Just for your information, Alec’s actually a decent human being and not a scum like you, so please do us both a favour and just fuck off.”

Magnus’ comment insulted Sebastian deeply. There was no way that he would allow an Omega to make fun of him like that. He was above that; to him Omegas were just toys, their feelings and emotions didn’t matter. Usually, they got afraid of him, but Magnus was… different. “How dare you speak to me like that,” said Sebastian with a low, cold voice. “I’m not going to allow an _Omega_ to belittle be like that. Bitches like you are here only to serve _us_. Now spread your legs,” he then ordered and Magnus just stood there. “Slut.”

Magnus just stood there and blinked a few times. He was angry, no furious would be the correct term. Sadly, there were still people like that piece of shit, who thought that Omegas should be completely submitted to Alphas. Some of them even though that they shouldn’t even have basic human rights, just like Sebastian here apparently. “Apologise,” stated Magnus firmly, because he was absolutely appalled. He didn’t like Sebastian, but he didn’t think that he was like that. Frankly, he was hurt that one of his own students could be so narrow minded. “Now.”

“Apologise?” asked Sebastian, taken by surprise and his anger only worsened as time passed. “You’re fucking mad. Now. Clothes off,” he demanded and pinned Magnus against the wall again. He grabbed Magnus' shoulders and rammed him harder against the wall. Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw that that bastard was going in for the kiss and he acted quickly.

There was a stigma that Omegas were little defenceless creatures, but Magnus was far from that. He wasn’t even scared when Sebastian forced himself on him like that. Magnus firmed a fist with his right hand, aiming for Sebastian’s stomach and the younger one let out a surprised yelp of pain and fell down onto his knees. Magnus was pretty strong, so he had no difficulties with taking care of an idiot like that. “Filthy pig,” spat Magnus.

Sebastian was fuming with rage when he picked himself off of the ground. He was humiliated, Magnus saw that. His big ego couldn’t accept the fact that he was pushed down so easily by a mere _Omega._ Sebastian came close to Magnus again, lifted his hand and hit Magnus across the face. Hard. “You _will_ obey to me,” said Sebastian. The slap was so hard that it made Magnus’ lower lip bleed and he cursed loudly as he spat his own blood onto the floor.

“Go fuck yourself,” said Magnus.

A maddened smile spread across Sebastian’s face when he grabbed Magnus by his wrists and pushed him against the wall. He lifted Magnus’ arms up above his head and held them in place with his right hand. He trapped Magnus between the wall and himself with his body and licked his lower lip. Magnus tried struggling, but that got him nowhere and he gritted his teeth when Sebastian leaned it. He felt sick down to his stomach when he felt the other’s hot breath against his neck and then kicked up with his knee, hitting Sebastian right into his crotch, making sure that he kicked hard. He kicked again, harder that time and then pushed Sebastian away so rough that he fell down onto the floor. It was at that point that Sebastian finally gave it up and crawled into a ball, cursing loudly as he was in pain and Magnus smiled satisfied.

“Now, apologise to me,” said Magnus calm, but his voice was deadly cold. “Apologise,” he repeated when Sebastian ignored him and grabbed the other’s hair hard, yanking his head up. “About the things you said to me. Apologise.”

“Never.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that-” started Magnus, but was interrupted when the door was opened again and his eyes widened when he saw Alec standing at the door.

“Oh here you are, I was looking everywhere for you,” said Alec when he stepped into the bathroom and smiled when he saw Magnus. His classes had finished a bit later than he thought they would, but he tried to get over to the dance studio as soon as he could. Magnus promised him to meet him, so there he was. However, his smile faded when he saw the situation in front of his eyes and he narrowed his eyes. “What the hell happened in here?” asked Alec when he saw someone curled up on the floor.

“This bastard tried to force himself on me,” said Magnus angrily and finally let go off of Sebastian and quickly turned around to see Alec, almost running into his arms. “But worry not, I took care of his as you can see,” he then said and smirked. “He won’t be using his dick for a while now.”

Alec’s face darkened when Magnus said that and he looked down to that _thing_ on the floor and when he took a closer look at Magnus’ face, he could see that his lower lip was cut. That bastard hit him, didn’t he? At first he just stood there, but when he looked at the other guy, the blonde’s eyes filled with terror, knowing that he fucked up. If it was up to him, Alec would gladly beat the shit out of him, but then again, it seemed that Magnus already took care of that. Still worried about his Omega, Alec quickly hurried to him and gently cupped his face, gently touching his lower lip and Magnus hissed at the touch; that hurt like hell.

“He hit you,” stated Alec gently and Magnus nuzzled into the touch. Alec’s palm felt soothing against his aching jaw and lip and he nodded.

“He did,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “But I returned him the favour.”

“The only right thing to do,” said Alec and then turned to the guy, who was trying to crawl away quietly, but he didn’t get far. “Now then, let me teach you what happens when you try to force on someone without their consent,” said Alec and his anger returned. He slammed the guy against the door and held him in place by placing his forearm against his chest and squeezed him. Hard.

“Alec, don’t do anything stupid,” warned him Magnus.

Alec wanted to hurt Sebastian in many ways, but he knew that he needed to stay rational. So, he took in a deep breath and he nodded. “I’m calling the police,” said Alec and took the phone out of his pocket, calling the authorities. If Sebastian did something like that to Magnus, he must’ve done it in the past as well and he needed to pay for his disgusting behaviour.

At the end of the day, when everything was taken care of and Sebastian was behind bars, Alec took Magnus back to his apartment. Currently the two of them were sitting on Magnus’ red sofa and Alec was gently caressing Magnus’ bruised lip and cheek. He was still raging with anger, even though he was happy that the police took care of Sebastian so quickly, he wished that he could take care of him himself. God, he wanted to hurt him.

“Does it hurt?” asked Alec softly and pressed a kiss against the bruise.

“Honestly, I think he’s in a lot more pain than me,” joked Magnus and chuckled.

“I don’t give a shit about him,” said Alec and gently held Magnus close. “You don’t have to put up a brave face in front of me. What you were put through today was horrible. You don’t have to smile all the time, Magnus.”

“I,” stammered Magnus and gripped Alec’s shoulders. “No, I’m not okay.”

“Thought so,” whispered Alec and kissed Magnus’ temples.

“The way that he touched me made me feel sick,” whispered Magnus and pressed his lips together. “But it was his words that hurt me the most.”

Alec’s body stiffened and his heart was filled with extreme possessiveness over his Omega when he heard that, but he supressed those feelings and he gently placed his hand behind Magnus’ neck. “Where did he… what did he say to you?”

“Please believe me when I say that he didn’t get very far,” said Magnus softly and his eyes welled up. “I didn’t allow him. I’m yours, I could never-”

“Magnus, calm down. I know that,” said Alec and pressed their foreheads together.

“But it still made me feel sick. Just feeling his breath against my neck made me want to throw up,” said Magnus and shuddered. “Well, he said the usual stuff, you know? About us Omegas being useful for only one thing,” he stated bitterly.

“I’ll kill him,” said Alec under his breath. “Don’t let his words get to you. Alphas like him, who don’t have respect for Omegas are considered as human trash anyway,” said Alec as he tried to make Magnus cheer up a bit. “I know that I said it hundred times already, but you’re perfect, beautiful, stunning, awesome, amazing and just-”

“Darling, you’re being corny again,” whispered Magnus and rolled his eyes, but he appreciated Alec’s corniness more than ever.

“I warned you, didn’t I?”

“You silly man,” muttered Magnus and leaned up to capture Alec’s lips with his own. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” whispered Alec, wanting to hear and say those words ever since they’ve met each other. Magnus’ eyes welled up again and he just pulled Alec down for another kiss when he couldn’t think of anything to say back as a comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
